


Gold

by TymBunn



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week 2016, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, Wedding, day three, talk about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: [Genyatta Week - Day Three]
Zenyatta proposes the idea of marriage to Genji while they relax at Jesse and Hanzo's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Proposal/Marriage
> 
> See the Genyatta Week post: http://daily-genyatta.tumblr.com/post/152838637991/the-official-announcement-post-for-genyatta-week

When McCree plops down next to him Genji can’t help but laugh. The man had been the one that had insisted that he and Hanzo had to dance first. He had said it was ‘following traditions’ which was something the elder Shimada could never deny, and coupled with the large, pleading, eyes Hanzo was dragged off.   
But it had seemed to wear out McCree first, and he quickly downed a glass of water and the small glass of champagne Genji had taken out of politeness. “I never thought ya brother _could_ dance partner.” McCree was beaming though and elbowed the cyborg playfully. His white suit was just out of place and his hair a bit ruffled from the more elaborate moves he had pulled on Hanzo, but it was all in fun. “Does it might fine when he does though.”

Genji couldn’t help but be proud of them both, but he would never give up an opportunity to tease - especially when Hanzo and Zenyatta were away and he was free of being scolded. “I thought you knew how well he danced both in and out of the bedroom.” He added, and McCree through his head back with a good laugh. It attracted a sour look from his husband that told him that it wasn’t late enough for such noise and he instantly quietened down. 

“That I do… but that’s later yeah?” The cowboy agreed with a smile that explained his intentions that Genji didn’t exactly need to know. So he pushed him away and used the excuse of Zenyatta approaching to hide his embarrassment over hearing the other pairs sex lives. 

“Then go scheme, or save my brother from guests. He needs to relax as much as he can.” McCree was quick to agree and scampered off, willing to quite literally scoop Hanzo out of the crowd if it was needed. With that taken care of Genji scrubbed his hand over his exposed face. “ _Sensei_ I forgot how a groom is in a wedding. It is like seeing him as an overly excited puppy.” 

Zenyatta chuckled again in his reclaimed seat, orbs circling close and silent to not disturb anyone or anything. Of all things he had gifted one of his lesser used ones to Hanzo, hoping it would help calm him by the aura that lived inside it. Hanzo hadn’t been too thrilled on the fact he was reminded on his so called ‘rage’ still living inside him, but accepted the present from the monk all the same with a deep bow. 

“Do not worry about it Genji, the night will be over quite quickly and they have to enjoy it while they can. The bond will remain but the night is singular and made to be remembered.” The monk explained. “The two weddings were quite nice I will say.” 

Genji nodded in agreement. While the current wedding was McCree’s own western style one to Hanzo, they performed a smaller yet more formal one a week back from the Shimada’s own traditions – taken from their own family customs and eastern culture they were raised with. It had been a surprise, but a nice one that the small guest list could enjoy at both. 

“But your own wedding will come soon enough and you will be just the same.” Zenyatta continued, and he looked straight ahead with the same blank face his steel plating forced him into. Genji, though, had an expression shocked enough for the both of them. 

“ _Sensei_ , are you asking me to marry you?” He questioned and reached over for gently take the omnic’s hand. 

“I may be.” Zenyatta explained. “I may not be legally able to marry you due to many laws against my kind, but I hold no vows against marriage from following this path to tranquillity.” The monk turned his face towards Genji. “Though I believe we would have to fine a substitute for a ring, I do not think they would be safe from harm in our line of work.”

Of all things Genji giggled through a nod. “I agree, but I do not think it is appropriate to propose at my brother’s wedding. But I would like to be wed to you someday.”


End file.
